A ballet love story
by A changing time
Summary: The daughter of Darcey Bussell heads to Australia to train at the national academy of dance, where she meets her ex best friend Grace and meets Ethan. Can she overcome her fears and become one of the best dancers of second year and shake off the bullying that is sure to come and succumb to a love that could be the worse or the best thing to happen to Kya Bussell.


**((hey guys, i hope you like this story, ive never done a ballet story before so please tell me if i get any ballet names or dance names wrong, thanks guys, hope you like this, i'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon, please please review and tell me what you think.)) **

Fame, it couldn't be denied, it was what something that everyone thought about once in his or her life. Of course more some then others, but it was something that in someone's life, desired more. It spurred people to do stupid things, crazy things and even some things amazing.

Fame was mostly found within singers or actors, even dancers. It could be feared, hated even loved, when fame got to someone it could hold on like a plague even when they had finished with what they were doing. Fame could even be ugly, just ask any movie actor or actress. Fame brought with it many things unwelcome. So why did so many people want it? It had always been a question that Kya had asked herself.

She had many answers to her own question, it was desired because that someone wanted a lot of money or just wanted to be noticed or even loved. Yet some people did what they did without the intention of getting famous, they did their talent out of love and choice and sometimes it would just become a dream true for that person. It happened with her mother. Yes her mother was a professional dancer, a brilliant/amazing one at that.

She was reminded so often then not about it. At five years old she had been pushed by her family to become a dancer and she started and hated it, until she became best in every class she went to. At the age of fourteen she was still top until came her age of fifteen. She tried out for almost every ballet school there was all around the world and she chose London, her mother had recommended it, so she tried it.

After all her mother was in English, her father was Australian and had wanted her to be a ballet dancer in Australia, but it wasn't his choice, it wasn't hers either. So her dancing career began in the school of a Royal London ballet it became abundantly clear that she was going to have to work harder. Sure she was good but good wasn't good enough, there were so many better dancers, so many famous dancers children who were all trying to get to the top, she felt like a hyena trying to get the first bite of a stolen kill, it was horrible.

Was ballet for her?

More often then not she would steal herself away in her bedroom, trying to figure out a way to leave or even become better then she was. She was fifteen she could still become a normal teenager, become a normal person who went to a normal school and become someone normal, like a doctor. No she wasn't clever enough to do that and her mother wouldn't forgive her, especially since her mother had achieved greatness she was expected to do the same.

She couldn't let her mother who was a great ballerina and a strictly judge down, yes her mother was Darcey Bussell.

She would never be forgiven for it, after all her younger sisters were counting on her, they hadn't taken ballet classes at a young age, they weren't expected to become ballerina's, they had been given a choice, she hadn't, her mother had, had her in her twenties and had made a nanny look after instead of giving up a career that later happened after her sisters were born.

Instead she was taken on the road with her nanny and made to watch her mother's performances. Of course she wasn't complaining, it had been a spectacular thing to watch, her mother in her eyes had been amazing. But sometimes she wished that it could have been her own choice, that she could have chosen her own way like her two sisters.

But life was never easy so she got on with it, her first year after a while became fun, she had to admit that she was actually beginning to love ballet, until she met a girl called Grace. They had got off to a good start, friends until one day she had out shined her on stage and then Grace started to hate her, she stopped talking to her and made new friends.

Until the bullying began of one of the weakest but nicest girls in the class, until the girl snapped had a mental break down and Grace was forced to leave the school, her friend for less then a month had moved away. The school seemed to be a cheerier place yet people never did get over it. Kya began to get picked on just for being friends with Grace.

It was a cruel world, bullying ensued until she decided to leave, but she wasn't quitting ballet. She sent letters to all the ballet schools she had tried out for the year before to her father's disapproval (he had never liked the idea of her moving far away, of course in the past he had encouraged her too, but now didn't like the idea) and only one got back to her, a place in Australia. Called the national academy of dance.

They were offering her a place in second year, so she would be out of dancing for a couple of months and then when it was time for second year to start she would start in Australia. It was that simple, yet she was forgetting one little thing, her ex best friend had transferred to the same place that she was now going to go to. Could she really do that?

Go to a different country and act like nothing had happened and that she didn't know Grace. So many times she had been onto Facebook and seen the updates of Grace's status about how good Australia was, how nice everyone was and how she was having such a good time, she wondered how much those updates would change when she got there?

Kya would soon turn sixteen, the week she would be in Australia for her first term of second year would be her birthday week, which she was going to spend with an ex best friend, oh how she was looking forward to it. Her parents couldn't wait to see what kind of dancer it would make her, maybe, she would have to take a leaf out of their book, just had fun and remember that she would be going to learn, simple (meerkat sound) oh how it made her life.

So that was that, she was beginning her packing, soon she would be in the worlds most prestigious ballet school, the national academy of dance in Australia, Sydney making new friends and becoming better at dancing.

A thing that she was starting to love.


End file.
